fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Stories of Dimmsdale/Quotes
:(Turner's front yard) :Timmy: Ivan, you've pacing around for hours. What's the story? :Ivan: That's just it. Sometimes, I wonder about all the people in Dimmsdale. Do you think anything interesting ever happens to them? I mean, there must be hundreds of great stories out there. :Timmy: Well, for as long as I've lived here, I think not much stories are interesting around town. :Cosmo: Oooh, I've got an interesting story of my own. :Wanda: Oh, dear. :Cosmo: Once upon a time... the end. :(short pause) :Astronov: And so, the empty headness rolls on. :Cosmo: On the contrary. My head is full of fur from Sparky. You know, when he used to live with us. :Neptunia: You sure are curious about your new friends' lives, huh, Ivan? Makes you want to automatically get a glimpse of the personal stuff. :Ivan: Hey, I just thought of an idea. :Neptunia: Really? What's that like? :Ivan: I can use some power to see through people's thoughts and lives. If only there was a way for me to do that. :(short pause) :Astronov and Neptunia: (pull up their wands) Ah-hem. :Ivan: I know. Just yanking your chain. I wish I had the power to see through people's personalities and lives. :(Astronov and Neptunia raised their wands; MIND-POOF) :Ivan: Let's see if it works. :(tries it on Poof; seeing his view of life) :Ivan: Wow, Poof. Something tells me that you will have a bright future. :Poof: Thanks. I can see that it works. :Ivan: Great. Now to really test this out. (tries it on Timmy) Okay Timmy, I'm getting a lot of ups and downs of your life. :Timmy: Yeah, I'd rather not talk about it much. I mean I can be selfish sometimes, but I still have a good heart. One time, my selfishness has gotten over the top, and as punishment, I was forced to have a boil like one of my backup friends, Elmer. :Ivan: Hmm. Pretty deep. :Timmy: Not to mention ignoring Tootie's multiple birthday party invitations. :(Tootie pops up) :Tootie: Someone say my name? :Ivan: Hi Tootie. Hey, I was wondering, what's life like in your point of view? :Tootie: Oh, where do I begin? :(Ivan starts visioning Tootie's view of life while she's talking; Ivan seeing through her view in life and shudders) :Ivan: Very interesting. :Tootie: Thanks. It's nice to have a friend who understands. (walk out) :Timmy: You didn't listen to a word she said, did you? :Ivan: Not at all. :Neptunia: I have a question to ask. :Astronov: What is it, honey? :Neptunia: Am I not too bright? :Astronov: Well, I wouldn't say bright, per se. :Neptunia: And there's no need to pull your life viewing magic of me, Scamp. I can tell myself that my life is nothing but total nonsense. :Cosmo: That's crazy. :Neptunia: I mean, isn't there anybody in the world who is less intelligent than me? :Mr. Turner: (heard) Oh Timmy. :(fairies poof away) :Mr. Turner: I have a question for you. Does the egg come before the chicken or the other way around? :Timmy: Come on, dad, that's an answer even you should know. :Mr. Turner: I don't know, son. I've spent my whole life daydreaming anytime someone talks to me. Ehh, what are we talking about? :Timmy: You're not paying attention to my thing. :Mr. Turner: Hmm? Sorry, I was daydreaming. :Mrs. Turner: Honey, you need to take your mental medicine if you are willing to move on with a bright life. :Mr. Turner: Ehh... :Mrs. Turner: Don't tell me, you were daydreaming. (grabs a hold of her husband and took him inside) :Ivan: I sure don't need to see through your dad's life. :Timmy: Why don't we check on everyone else in school? :Ivan: Great idea. Surely there are kids with a great future in their minds. :(Timmy and Ivan walk out) ---- :(Dimmsdale Elementary) :(Ivan and Timmy walks right to Chester; A.J. seen drinking from the water fountain) :Chester: Hey, guys. What's going on? :Ivan: We have some questions for you. :Chester: Okay. :Timmy: I never really ask you this, but, what do you see in your life? :Chester: Oh, it sure has some upsides in it. :(Ivan viewing Chester's life as he's talking inaudibly) :Chester: And that's why I want to join the force. :Ivan: Something tells me you want to be a police officer. :Chester: Yeah. Hey, if you guys want to hear more stories, you should see Elmer and Sanjay. :Timmy: Where are they? :Chester: In the cafeteria playing nerd poker. :Timmy: (to Ivan) They are some of the biggest geeks in this school. But, Chester, A.J. and I treat them with care. And when Chester and A.J. aren't around, I have Elmer and Sanjay, my back-up friends to keep me company. :Ivan: How nice. ---- :(Cafeteria) :(Elmer and Sanjay playing nerd poker) :Sanjay: Aha! I blast you with my Ball of Infinite Exposition! :Elmer: Aw man, you bored my character to death. :(Timmy and Ivan walk near Elmer and Sanjay) :Timmy: Hey, guys. :Sanjay: Hi, Timmy. :Elmer: And you must be Ivan. Timmy told us a lot about you. :Ivan: Nice to meet you two as well. Hey, I know we've just met and all, but can you guys tell me your own views in life? :Elmer: Hmmm. Well, I never told anyone this, but... :(Ivan glimpses Sanjay and Elmer's lives; Ivan looked surprised) :Timmy: That sounds good. Wanting to be the new Principal in Dimmsdale Elementary. :Elmer: Thanks. :Ivan: And for you, Sanjay, wanting to be a librarian and having a motorcycle. That's some hard earned money to put up with. :Sanjay: You're telling me. :Ivan: Well, it was nice meeting you two. :Sanjay and Elmer: Bye. :(Elmer quickly peeked at Sanjay's cards) :Sanjay: (snatch his cards) Oh, don't even think about it. ---- :(music montage; Ivan uses his powers to see through peoples lives around him; talking to various people around town; talked to Vicky but gets chased by her holding a chainsaw; talks to Mr. Dinkleberg with Mr. Turner watching him through his window; talks to Trixie then, along with Timmy gets ejected after Trixie pulls a lever; music montage over) ---- :(Timmy's room) :Ivan: Well, I'm done. I can see that everyone in Dimmsdale is just the same as everyone back in Russia. :Timmy: How does it feel? :Ivan: It feels just like home. That's the real reason I've made this wish. :Timmy: What are you talking about? :Poof: Were you by any chance, homesick? :Ivan: I was. But now that the wish is over, I grew out of it. :Astronov: You see, Ivan, no matter where you live, and as long as it's nice, it's home. :Ivan: You're right, Astronov. :Wanda: And no matter what happens and makes you feel different, your fairies will be there to support you. :Timmy: Even your best friend. :Ivan: Yeah. Looks like everybody's in town got their story to tell. :Timmy: There's just not enough time to hear them all. :(screen fades to black; Mr. and Mrs. Turner appear in the black background) :Mr. Turner: (breaks the fourth wall) Hey, what are we doing in a dark background? I must be daydreaming again. :(Mrs. Turner sighs) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quote Pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!